


All The World Is Ours

by baz_is_a_skeez



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, F/F, Mafia AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baz_is_a_skeez/pseuds/baz_is_a_skeez
Summary: Chicago, 1927. The Eldian mob is fighting for control of the city, and Ymir is caught in the middle of it all. She'd be perfectly fine if not for the pain of her past following her constantly, never letting her forget what she left behind. When she comes face to face with the person who's memory has been haunting her for years, her life becomes even more complicated than it already was. Her only goal now is to keep the girl safe by her side, no matter what it costs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I posted the first two chapters of this fic ages ago when that was all I had written, but I've since completed the story and made lots of changes, so I'm re posting the updated version now! I did quite a lot of research on both the 1920s as well as the American mafia to write this, so hopefully it's all accurate and makes sense.  
> Updates are every Monday night, around 9 PM IDT.

The cab rattled and bumped as it moved forward, emphasizing the pounding in Ymir’s skull. She groaned and put her head in her hands, trying to focus on something other than her exhaustion and sharp headache. She was on her way home after finishing a job that took much longer than it should have, and was beyond exhausted after several sleepless nights.  ****  
** **

She leaned back in her seat and took a deep breath, holding the delicate copper locket that hung around her neck as she always did when she was stressed or nervous. It was a small comfort in her otherwise tumultuous life.  
  
She gently opened the locket, which contained a tiny photo and a lock of golden hair that shone as brightly as it did the day it was cut. She didn’t dare touch it for fear of messing it up, but she knew that if she did it would be as silky and soft as it had been back then as well. The photo was black and white, but she still remembered those ocean blue eyes as if she’d seen them yesterday. 

How long had it been? Five years already? It hardly felt like it.

Most days, she avoided thinking about her too much. It was impossible _not_ to think about her, but she generally tried to keep herself from ruminating.  
  
Still, some days it couldn’t be helped. Today was such a day.  
  
Looking at the picture brought back hundreds of memories, along with hundreds of questions. How was she? Was she happy? Sad? Sick or well? Did she still think about her? Had she married yet? The thought of the last possibility made her stomach churn. She probably was; she’d always had every boy in the town after her heart. The only reason they stayed away was because they were all scared of Ymir, who was constantly by her side. Now that she was alone, there was nothing to stop any boy from snatching her up and putting a ring on her right away.  
  
Maybe she’d already had children. Although she was young, there was no denying she would make a great mother - the girl was always far too kind and caring for her own good, even if some of it was just a show to convince herself and others that she was some kind of angel. It worked, at least. She had everyone in their hometown wrapped around her pretty little finger.  
  
She _was_ an angel, just not in the way people thought. She was brilliant, kind, loving, and impossibly bright; she was also angry, afraid, selfish and infuriatingly stubborn.  
  
Ymir thought _every_ part of her was angelic, even the ones she tried to hide.

She knew it was selfish and unreasonable for her to hope she still had no husband or family, but she couldn’t help herself. _Ymir_ was the one who left, but she still felt sick every time she thought about her with someone else.  
  
Even after all this time, she missed her so much it hurt.  
  
The taxi pulled up to her stop roughly, the sudden motion worsening the pain in Ymir’s head. She gave up trying not to think about it - her headache and fatigue left her with essentially no control over her thoughts, which always drifted back to her past when she had nothing else to distract herself with.    
  
Five years ago, she left the tiny country town she lived in with Historia Reiss, never to return.  
  
Ymir lived with her grandfather at the time, and when he died, his meager salary ran out quickly. She tried desperately to find a job, but the few places in town that had work available refused to hire a girl, let alone one who was only seventeen at the time.  
  
It was an excruciating choice to abandon Historia - all she ever wanted was to be by her side, after all - but she _couldn’t_ live in that town any longer. She had no money, no job, no prospects, and no choice other than to leave. It was better for Historia anyway, not to be stuck with her forever.

She still remembered the day she told her she was leaving, and the heartbreak it cause them both.  
  
_“There’s work in the city, Historia,” She told the girl calmly, trying to push away the sharp pain in her heart. “I can’t stay here. I can’t_ survive _here.”_  
  
_“Yes you can,” Historia insisted, “I have money, I’ll help you! You can stay with me!”_  
  
_Ymir shook her head. “I can’t live off your father’s money, and there’s no way he would ever let me stay with you. It’ll never work.”_  
  
_“I can convince him,” she pleaded desperately, her eyes filling with tears. “We can figure something out! I know we can! Please, Ymir, don't leave._ Please _.”_  
  
_Ymir clenched her fists, trying to stay strong, but couldn’t help the tear that escaped her eye._  
  
_“I don’t have a choice. I can’t live here, you_ know _I can’t live here,” she argued, her voice cracking. “I can’t - I_ won’t _take your handouts, Historia. I won’t be some deadbeat with no job who gets by on her rich friend’s money.”_  
  
_Historia’s face filled with dismay and hurt. “You won’t take my_ handouts? _So this is all about your pride and stubbornness?”_  
  
_“No, it’s - God, Historia, you aren’t listening!” They both flinched at the volume of her voice. Historia’s tears were flowing freely now, and she looked as furious as she did sad. Ymir took a deep breath. “It’s got nothing to do with me being stubborn. I can’t live in a town with no work, no house, no...no life. ”_  
  
_Historia stared at her, looking as if Ymir had just shot her in the leg._  
  
_“So I’m not enough? Even with me, you don’t have a life?”_  
  
_Ymir grit her teeth so hard it hurt._  
  
_“I’m sorry, Historia,” she apologized quietly, fearing that if she spoke above a whisper she’d just end up crying._  
  
_Historia let out a sob and clasped a hand over her mouth, trying to suppress it. Ymir ached to hold her, but she stopped herself, knowing that if she did, it would be far too difficult to let go._  
  
_She looked at Ymir with an expression of pure betrayal before turning away and running home._  
  
Ymir sighed, the her chest aching the way it always did when she thought about Historia.  
  
Maybe someday, she would be over it. Historia probably already was, anyway. She was such a resilient girl, Ymir was sure she got used to her absence in a matter of weeks.  
  
She got out of the cab, letting out a sigh of relief when she stepped into the fresh air of the city. As much as she missed Historia, she didn’t miss their little town in the least. Living in Chicago with a job she actually enjoyed (at times) and having the freedom to go anywhere and do anything she wanted was exhilarating. She was dropped off in front of a large hotel, relieved to be somewhere she could finally take a breath.  
  
The hotel was run by the Eldian gang, and functioned as a headquarters of sorts. It was where most of the members spent a good portion of their free time, socializing or working or getting drunk and screwing around. It was owned by the Ackerman family, who had been the leaders of the gang for generations. The gang was founded in 1901 by a group of German immigrants, and was quickly taken over by the Ackermans. While most gangs in the city based their leadership on lineage alone, Eldia based theirs on power; It just so happened that each generation of Ackerman seemed to be more powerful than the last. The hotel served as both an excellent source of income from all the guests, as well as a meeting place for the gang. Not to mention, the large basement was a perfect place for certain illicit business ventures.

She entered the hotel bar and saw Jean Kierstein, one of her least favorite people, on a couch in the back of the bar with some pretty girl sitting on him and giggling at what must have been terrible jokes. Probably a hooker, but Ymir couldn’t quite tell.  
  
“Hey, bearcat,” He called, addressing Ymir by one of the many nicknames he had for her just for the sake of pissing her off. “Mikasa wants to see you. Seems real serious, might wanna watch yourself.”  
  
Ymir rolled her eyes. “Buzz off, cracker,” she replied irately. Jean snickered and turned his attention back to the woman in his lap, not even realizing how ridiculous he looked as she fawned all over him poured drinks in his mouth.  
  
Ymir took the elevator up to Mikasa’s office on the fourth floor, dreading the meeting. Mikasa was the boss’s little cousin, and was essentially the second in command of the entire family. She wasn’t cruel, but was still certainly not a person that anybody would want to get in trouble with.  
  
She took a deep breath before knocking on the door, putting on her typical confident, apathetic demeanor.  
  
“Come in,” She heard a formal voice respond. Ymir walked in to see Mikasa at her desk, writing dutiful notes and looking through files. She was second only to Levi in terms of physical skill, but when she wasn’t needed, she usually spent most of her time working out different situations and problems from a desk. Frankly, Ymir thought it was a waste.  
  
“So, what’s the situation, boss lady?” Ymir asked, plopping down in a chair in front of her.  
  
Mikasa gave her a look of disapproval, not at all fond of how casual Ymir’s attitude was about everything.

“The situation is that your _real_ boss isn’t satisfied with the work you’ve been doing,” She informed her. “Marley has been networking with our customers again, and it’s been causing major financial loss. First they sucked up all the south side gang’s business, and now they’re coming for ours. Levi’s not happy that you didn’t figure it out last month when you went to get information on their drug trafficking.”  
  
Ymir sighed. She really wasn’t in the mood for this.  
  
“I found their warehouse, got the info and the drugs, and scrammed. It was a real pain in the ass hauling it all out, too. What else was I supposed to do?”  
  
“You didn’t get _enough_ information,” Mikasa responded with just a touch of annoyance. “They had all kinds of background connections to other families that you didn’t even think to look for. You can’t just wave some guns in their faces and expect them to give up everything, you know that.”  
  
Ymir smirked. “Waving a gun in their faces sure seems to work when they’re pissing themselves on the ground.”  
  
Mikasa frowned, not entertained. “This is serious, Ymir,” she warned. “You’re being careless. You know you don’t want Levi on your tail.”  
  
Ymir nodded tiredly. “He’s not the lenient type. I got it.”  
  
“I hope so,” Mikasa said, calm as ever. “I’d get to work if I were you. He needs you downtown finding out whatever you can.” She opened a drawer and pulled out a paper and pen, scribbling down an address and handing it to Ymir.  
  
“Nanaba heard that this jazz club is a favorite spot of theirs,” Mikasa informed her. “Scope the place out. There’s a big show tonight, some popular dancer is performing - it’ll be a good opportunity. Lots of distracted, drunk people should help you slip around unnoticed and make sure they don’t see you. Find out where they’re getting the drugs from, and come back and let us deal with it. Simple.”  
  
Ymir leaned forward quickly. “Whoa, whoa, so I’m just sneaking around getting information now and letting you guys deal with it? Since when am I just a snitch?”  
  
Mikasa sighed. “Since you’ve been screwing up your jobs. Like I said, Levi isn’t happy. You’re lucky you’re talking to me instead of him.” She gave Ymir a look that very clearly stated not to argue with her, and the last thing she wanted to do was stir up any trouble with Mikasa. The only person with the nerve to argue with her was Eren, and the only reason she didn’t knock him out was because she had a big soft spot for him. No one ever mentioned it, though, not unless they felt like losing their tongue.  
  
“Yeah, I got it,” Ymir mumbled, standing up and grabbing the paper. “I’ll check it out tonight.”  
  
“Just be thorough and don’t get caught. You’ll be back to your regular work in no time,” Mikasa assured her.  
  
Ymir grunted in affirmation before turning slamming the door behind her.  
  
God, her job was a pain in the ass.

* * *

She got home just before eight, having taken some time to get a drink to ease her anxiety. Unsurprisingly, it didn’t work, but there was no harm in trying.  
  
She went to her bathroom and sighed as she took out what little makeup she owned. It was essentially mandatory for blending in when she went out for jobs at night, and she could admit that she looked good in it - some kohl around her eyes and a bit of dark lipstick really did her well - but the process of putting it on and the feeling of it on her face wasn’t worth anything. Sasha tried to convince her to get her hair curled, but she refused, using the excuse that her hair was too short. Truth was, she’d sooner shave her head than try out a look like _that._  
  
She laid down on her bed when she finished the strenuous process of applying her makeup and getting dressed in a black sleeveless blouse and matching pants, watching the clock and waiting until it was time for her to leave. This, of course, gave her more time to get lost in her thoughts and memories, despite the fact that it would surely mess up her focus on the work she was supposed to be doing.  
  
She sighed and stared at the ceiling, her mind once again replaying the last time she saw Historia, on a bright morning with weather that was far too pleasant to match either of their moods.  
  
_They stood on the front porch of Historia’s home, both unsure of what to say. Ymir carried a single bag with her, containing only the small amount of money she had left for a train ticket, a change of clothes, and the lunch Historia made for her._  
  
_She would walk for six miles, stop at an inn nearby, and continue on the next day for another ten until she reached the nearest train station. She would then spend twelve hours on the train from her town to the city, and immediately start searching for a job. She would likely end up sleeping on the streets for the first few weeks until she could afford a hotel, and go from there. No matter what happened, she’d figure it out. She always did._  
  
_“This is it, right?” Historia said, pain clear in soft tone. Ymir nodded slowly, the look on Historia’s face making her want to take her into her arms and keep her there._  
  
_“Yeah. This is.”_  
  
_“You...You’ll never be able to come back, will you.” It wasn’t a question, for she knew the answer._  
  
_“I wish...God, Historia, I wish I could,” She said, not bothering to hold back her own tears. “I’m sorry.”_  
  
_“Here,” Historia sniffled, wiping her eyes. She handed Ymir a glistening chain with a shining copper locket at the end. It was lovely - it had an ornate, elegant pattern on the front, with a delicate pale gold lining on the outside. Her eyes widened when she opened it - on one side was a small lock of Historia’s hair, on the other a photo of her, smiling happily._  
  
_“Father got it for me when I was little. I never wore it, because I had nothing to put in it until now…” she explained, choking back a sob. “I just don’t want you to forget me, Ymir. Please keep this.” She placed it in Ymir’s palm and closed her fingers over it, as if to make sure Ymir didn’t drop it. Ymir squeezed her hand, trying to reassure her._  
  
_“I will. Always. I swear.”_  
  
_Historia nodded nervously and stood on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around her neck, not wanting to let go. Ymir held her waist, breathing in her scent._  
  
_“Do you have to leave?” She whispered in her ear, though she knew there was no point in asking._  
  
_Instead of answering, Ymir just held her tighter. “I won’t forget you.” She promised, trying to keep her voice steady. “Not ever.”_  
  
_Historia pulled her head back to kiss Ymir’s cheek softly before reluctantly letting go. She hastily dabbed her eyes with her handkerchief, but it was useless - her tears wouldn’t abate anyway._  
  
_“Goodbye, Ymir,” she said quietly. “I’ll always miss you.”_  
  
_Ymir nodded and slowly tucked a strand of hair behind Historia’s ear, committing the feeling of her soft skin to memory._  
  
_“Live your life, okay?” Ymir said. “Don’t worry about me, or anyone else, or what they think of you. You’re the only one that matters, Historia. Be happy, and do what you want. Promise me.”_  
  
_Historia nodded, covering Ymir’s hand with hers and holding it to her cheek. “I promise.”_  
  
_Ymir smiled sadly. “Good.” She pulled away, walking down the steps of the porch, turning to face her one last time._  
  
_“Bye, Historia.”_  
  
_She made her way down the road, looking behind her briefly._  
  
_Her last image of Historia was standing on the porch in her white lace dress, crying into a small piece of silk, looking more beautiful and broken than Ymir had ever seen her._  
  
_Ymir held the locket close and brushed it against her lips before continuing on, not looking back._  
  
It killed her, thinking about it. She’d been knocked out, beaten, even shot in the arm once, but none of it hurt the way that memory did.  
  
She checked the clock again. Nine P.M. The jazz club was the most packed around ten, and she wanted to get in a little before it got too crowded.  
  
It was close enough to walk, so she hastily grabbed her coat and gun, just to be safe.  
  
She hurried through the streets, not bothering to apologize to the many people she bumped into. A line was already forming at the door, forcing her to stand outside in the freezing cold, which certainly didn’t help her already bad mood.  
  
Ahead of her, she noticed two men talking in hushed voices, looking around suspiciously. Looking closer, she saw one of them subtly slip something into the other’s hand - no doubt a baggie of some sort of drug, probably cadillac. She tried to push past the people in front of her, but stopped when she remembered to be subtle, like the fucking snitch she apparently was now. She huffed in frustration and kept an eye on the two until they got inside before her.  
  
_“Shit,”_ she cursed under her breath, hastily throwing her money to the man at the door. Finding them again in that crowd wasn’t going to be easy, especially when she couldn’t go search for them directly.  
  
She looked around urgently when she got in, grunting when a man twice her size bumped into her. He offered her a sleazy smile and opened his mouth to come onto her, but she pushed past him roughly, much to his chagrin.  
  
“Keep walking, hotshot,” She grumbled, not at all in the mood to deal with the countless creepy drunks that hung around her every time she went out at night.  
  
She sat down at a table towards the middle of the room, enough so that she could see everything without making herself obvious. She didn’t know how Mikasa expected her to find these guys on a night like this; she could hardly see or hear a damn thing with all the noise and lack of lights. Still, she looked around, examining every group of guys that might seem suspicious. She was about to get up when all the lights aside from the ones on the stage went off completely, hoping she’d be able to get closer without being noticed. The crowd quieted in anticipation of the performer, who apparently had all the guys in the city wacking off to her pictures every night or something.  
  
_"Ladies and gentlemen,”_ the pianist announced in a smooth voice from his seat. _“She’s the girl you paid to see - She'll capture your hearts, she's brighter than diamonds, she's the greatest dance hall beauty in all of Chicago - Miss Krista Lenz!”_  
  
Ymir felt her stomach drop when the curtains opened.  
  
A short girl in an even shorter dress stood in the spotlight, arms straight in the air, hips cocked seductively to one side. Her skin glowed like moonlight, and her long curls were as bright and golden as the sun. Her cherry red lips were curled into a sugary sweet smile that was convincingly real, and only Ymir could tell it wasn’t.  
  
She stood up straight in her chair, knocking it over, unable to keep herself from calling the girl’s name.  
  
_“Historia!”_


	2. Chapter 2

Fortunately  _ and _ unfortunately, the lights were off and the music was loud enough that Historia didn’t notice Ymir in the audience. It was probably a good thing, seeing as it would have been terribly embarrassing for both of them if she  _ had,  _ but a part of Ymir desperately wanted her too.

She stared, completely transfixed by the girl. She hadn’t changed much - her features were more mature, and her body had developed as well, but aside from that, she looked essentially the same.

She was as breathtakingly beautiful as Ymir had always remembered her being.

She’d never seen her in makeup before, and while she preferred her without it, it still worked wonderfully on her. The sequins on her dress sparkled and shimmered with her every move, and though she hadn’t seemed to grow any taller, the length of her dress and the heels she wore made her legs look much longer than they were. If not for the fringe at the end of her hemline, Ymir was quite sure that almost nothing would be left to the imagination.

God, she had nice legs.

Watching her dance was surreal on many levels. First, there was the fact that she was  _ here -  _ that alone was astounding enough to have Ymir frozen and breathless. To see her  _ this  _ way, in a way she’d never even imagined her, only added to her astonishment. She danced with more energy than Ymir had ever seen from her, with a huge smile that seemed to say something along the lines of ‘ _ Come and get me’.  _ For a brief moment, she wondered if it wasn’t even Historia - after all, the photo she kept of her was so small and faded that it was possible she was remembering wrong - but there was no mistaking those eyes. Big, sapphire irises that sparkled like the sea. The same eyes that were filled with tears the last time she saw them, silently begging that she stay.

The crowd was going utterly insane. It was primarily made up of men, who were all whooping and hollering and waving their hats in the air to show their appreciation and hopefully get her attention. Every now and then she would prance up to an audience member and lean down to drag her feathered boa around their shoulders or stroke their faces sensually, giving them just enough to get excited before going back to her routine. Beneath shock, Ymir also felt a spark of jealousy when she did so.

The audience roared again when several men clad in dark suits and women in equally tiny dresses appeared from behind the curtain to join her, dancing on and around her in perfect unison. Ymir never cared much for shows like this, but she had to admit it was impressive.

One man crouched down, allowing Historia to jump on his shoulders while two others held her legs horizontally as she did a perfect split.

A  _ split. _

Ymir was feeling warmer, and it wasn’t because of the beer.

How the hell had she learned this?

She continued for what felt to Ymir like ages, doing all kinds of kicks and steps and twirls, driving the crowd absolutely wild. If it were anyone else, Ymir would have been irritated by them for getting so excited over just a dancer, but now, she completely understood.

She and the other performers took an extravagant bow when the performance was over, and Ymir felt sorry for the act that came after her, clearly knowing they wouldn’t be able to top what they had just witnessed.

She smiled as several men threw roses at her, picking one up and pretending to smell it. She knew how to work an audience, that much was clear.

“Thank you, boys!” She sang sweetly, “I do this all for you!”

Ymir’s breath caught in her throat when she heard her speak. She sounded exactly like she remembered her sounding when she spoke to people other than Ymir - bright, clear, cheerful, and far too saccharine to be genuine. She’d been dying to hear that voice again for years, even if it was overly perky and clearly forced.

The men talked amongst themselves enthusiastically when she went back behind the curtain, all raving about how talented and gorgeous they thought she was, how she would make a wonderful wife, etcetera. Ymir sat for a moment, letting the gravity of what had just happened sink in before practically jumping out of her chair and dashing to the door next to the stage.

“Excuse me,” she said hurriedly to the man standing by the door. “Can you tell me where the performers go after the show? It’s urgent.”

“Dressing rooms are through here,” He said, gesturing with his thumb to the door behind him. Ymir pushed past, darting down the hall to another, much larger man who stood outside one of the doors.

“Hey, pal,” she huffed, trying not to sound as shaken up as she was. “Do you know where I might find Hist - I mean, Krista’s room?”

The man gave her a dirty look. “No one gets into her room. We got too many pervs coming by every night trying to sneak a peek, even girls.”

“You don’t understand,” she said with a forced smile, trying to seem relaxed, “I know her, I need to talk to her about something, okay?” She could tell she wasn’t being very convincing, but panic was rising in her stomach. What if she missed her chance? No, there was no way she was leaving without seeing her. She could never live with herself if she passed up this opportunity.

“I said no one gets into the room,” the man said in a harsher tone. “I suggest you beat it before I make you.”

“ _ Please  _ ,” She begged desperately, “I swear I know her. I  _ have  _ to see her, just let me see her and she’ll tell you she knows me!” The bouncer glared and was about to grab her arm and force her out when the dressing room door swung open, crashing against the wall.

All words left her when she suddenly made eye contact with Historia, who had a look of utter disbelief on her face.

“Ymir?” She uttered, almost inaudible. “I thought...I thought I heard your voice, and…” she trailed off, hardly breathing.

“Historia,” Ymir said hoarsely, holding back tears. They stared at each other for a moment before Historia’s expression fell into one of pure shock and sadness.

“Oh, god, Ymir!” She cried as she reached out her arms, rushing towards her. The bouncer stumbled out of the way as Historia collided with her, wrapping her arms around Ymir’s waist and burying her face in her chest. Ymir returned the embrace instantly, holding her just as tight.

“Ymir,” she said desperately into her shirt, staining it with tears. “I thought you - I didn’t know - How did you -“

Ymir shushed her softly in her ear, trying to soothe her, despite not being much better off herself.

“I’m here, Historia,” she assured, tears escaping her shut eyes. “I’m here. I’m not leaving.”

_ Not unless you want me to,  _ she thought, but said nothing.

“I didn’t think I’d ever see you again,” she whimpered, “I missed you so much, you idiot!"

“I missed you too,” Ymir replied tearfully. “Every fucking day.”

They pulled away slightly after several moments to really  _ look _ at each other for the first time.

Up close and with her makeup washed off, Historia was just as gorgeous as Ymir always remembered her being, although now she had prominent dark circles under her eyes, and less color in her cheeks. She never forgot how much she loved her, but actually  _ seeing  _ her again brought back her feelings tenfold. Being there, holding her for the first time in years - it was almost too much.

Historia turned her head suddenly towards the bouncer, who was still standing by her door.

“Can you get  _ out?  _ ” She demanded with a surprising fire in her shaky voice. The large man nodded quickly, clearly surprised to have been spoken to in such a tone from the infamously sweet and docile Krista Lenz.

Historia turned back and rested her head against Ymir’s chest again, refusing to let go.

“You left me,” she said miserably. “You left me all alone. I should hate you.”

“I know,” Ymir croaked, her voice unsteady. “I wish I could have brought you with me. I won’t blame you if you hate me.”

“That’s the problem, dummy!” Historia exclaimed furiously. “I can’t hate you! I could never hate you, and it makes me so  _ mad  _ !” She looked up at Ymir again, and this time her tears came from anger. “Ever since you left, all I wanted was to see you again, and it  _ killed  _ me. I cried myself to sleep every night for weeks! I felt like you  _ died _ , Ymir, like you were just gone forever! You never even wrote to me!”

“I didn’t...I didn’t want you to hold on. I knew I could never see you again, so thought it would be easier if I was just...gone.”

The look on Historia’s face seemed to be a mix of shock, pain, and infuriation all at once.

“Easier if you were just  _ gone?”  _ She hissed. She was clearly livid, but she still didn’t let go; she held her tighter, digging her fingers into Ymir’s back. “How utterly stupid can you  _ be?  _ I didn’t know what happened to you, if you were even…” She choked on a sob, “If you were even  _ alive  _ or not!”

Ymir stared at her, unsure of what to say. Should she apologize? She didn’t regret coming to the city. She never felt completely fulfilled without Historia, but it was damn well a better life than the one she had in their old town. There were plenty of times she was filled with remorse, wishing she could go back, but it always passed when she remembered that there was no chance for her there. She decided to speak truthfully.

“I wish it hadn’t been like this,” She whispered hoarsely. “I wish things could have worked, that I could have stayed, or you had come with me. I never  wanted to be apart from you, Historia. I missed you - I  _ wanted  _ you every second. You’re all I thought about.”

Historia pressed herself closer and shook her head.

“You’re a fool, Ymir. A complete fool, just like you were before.”

They stood there for several minutes that felt like hours, crying silently on each other, five years of pain and longing being released all at once. When they finally parted, Historia took Ymir’s hand and led her into her dressing room, closing the door behind her and sitting them down on her sofa. She moved over and settled into Ymir’s side, clutching her arm and hiding her face in it.

“I’ve been so lonely,” she muttered, her voice muffled slightly. “All these years, I’ve been surrounded by people, but I was always lonely without you. I _needed_ you.” She looked up at Ymir again, her eyes red and swollen, but no longer filled with tears. She was still lovely.

“I did what you told me to do. I tried to live my own life, but how could I? I was stuck in that town with nothing.  _ I  _ couldn’t leave. My father wouldn’t let me go until I finally convinced him when I was nineteen. I was there for four more years, watching the days go by, waiting until I could leave and live a real life, and try to find you again.”

“I’m sorry, Historia,” Ymir said softly, running her hand soothingly up and down Historia’s arm. She  _ did  _ mean it that time; it wasn’t fair that she went through all of that just because Ymir left.

Historia turned her head up, her gaze landing on the chain around Ymir’s neck.

“You kept the locket,” she said softly, looking almost touched.

Ymir nodded and held it, twisting the chain. “Uh, yeah. It...it helped me feel close to you, I guess.” She tried not to feel embarrassed. She didn’t think she’d ever been this honest or open about her feelings, and if it was with anyone other than Historia, she wouldn’t have dreamt of it.

“I’m glad,” Historia murmured, examining the locket gently. “I always hoped you would.”

She closed her eyes, still holding Historia tight, clinging to the moment as if it were her last.

She reluctantly let go after what felt like ages, provoking a small noise of protest from Historia.

“It’s really late,” she said, looking at a clock in the corner. “I should let you go home, you must be tired. I can walk to my apartment from here, so -“

“ _ No!”  _  Historia shouted, and it sounded more frantic than she intended it to. “I mean, please, don’t. Stay at my place tonight. I…” she hesitated, knotting her fingers together nervously. “I just got you back, Ymir. So, please?”

Ymir’s heart practically melted right there.

“Of course,” She agreed instantly. “How do you get home?”

“A cab, usually, if I can’t catch a ride with a friend.”

“Alright, I’ll pay,” She offered, holding out her arm for Historia. She hurriedly put on her coat and took her arm gladly, smiling genuinely for the first time since she’d seen her that night. It was the first time in five years Ymir had seen that smile. 

She was radiant, and Ymir was concerned she might actually swoon.

They didn’t let go of each other the whole ride home, staying close until Historia unlocked the door to her apartment and turned on a lamp.

They stood quietly for a moment before Historia quickly walked over to hug her again, breathing her in.

“I’m sorry,” She mumbled, “I haven’t been able to do this in a long time.”

Ymir laughed slightly and hugged her back, running her slim fingers through Historia’s hair.

“It’s okay. Neither have I.”

Historia stepped away after a moment, taking a breath.

“I’ll turn on the stove to get some heat in here,” she said, “You can sit on the couch. Do you want tea? I have all kinds. Or if you want coffee, I could make that too, if you’re okay with the cheap stuff, or…” She stopped herself when she realized she was rambling the way she always did when she was nervous. Ymir just took her hand and gave it an uncharacteristically gentle squeeze. “I’m fine, thanks. You’re very sweet.”

Historia nodded awkwardly, her cheeks turning slightly pink at the comment. Ymir was never one to offer sincere compliments like that, and she didn’t quite know how to respond.

“Be right back, then,” She said quickly, disappearing into the kitchen.

Ymir sat down on the sofa and took in her surroundings. The apartment was definitely Historia’s - lots of soft blues and creams all over, with lacy curtains and paintings of flowers and a simple, elegant chandelier hanging from the ceiling. It was reminiscent of Historia’s house in their old town, and it made her feel...home.

Her pulse had finally calmed down a bit, the initial shock of seeing Historia being steadily replaced by relief and joy. Still, the butterflies in her stomach made her feel like she was going to burst.

“Okay,” Historia announced, coming back to the living room and sitting down. “The place should warm up in a bit.” She sat facing Ymir, still not at all used to her and the fact that she was really, truly,  _ here.  _ She wanted to throw herself at her, hold on tight and never let go, but she forced herself back. She couldn’t ruin this.

“You look great,” She blurted, cringing inwardly at how ridiculous she sounded. All this time, and  _ that  _ was all she could say? Ymir clearly didn’t mind, simply smiling fondly at her.

“Thanks. I try my best. Gotta look decent in the big city, right?”

Historia laughed once, short and quiet.

“I like the look a lot. Didn’t think I’d ever see you wearing anything other than trousers and a boring shirt. This works for you. A little risqué, if you ask me,” she eyed Ymir’s low cut, sleeveless black blouse and matching pants. Ymir almost looked shy at the comment.

“Yeah, well, my old getups didn’t really work for city life, and I wasn’t about to draw attention to myself by cross dressing. I’m just glad I don’t have to wear skirts.” She looked at Historia’s dress again; it somehow looked even shorter up close.

“I have to say, I’m a big fan of your new look too,” She said with a sly grin, eyeing her bare thighs. Historia tried to cover herself with her hands.

“This isn’t my  _ look.  _ I wear this four nights a week, the rest of the time I’m actually decent.”

Ymir smiled wider. “So I’m just lucky I caught you tonight of all times, yeah?”

Historia lightly slapped Ymir’s shoulder. “You’re no good at all,” she scolded teasingly, “Don’t you know that’s no way to speak to a lady?”

“I’m not sure, I’ve seen plenty of people say showgirls aren’t proper ladies at all, just good looking degenerates,” she joked, “You sure fit that bill, don’t you?”

“I’ll have you know that I’m  _ quite  _ the lady. Just last week I had a marriage proposal from some man I’d met maybe once or twice in my life. I’m very much suitable for being a proper wife, thank you.”

Ymir laughed at her response. “You’ve got some sass now, huh? Talking back like that. I like it.”

Historia smiled wider than she had in ages. This was one of the things she missed most of all - these happy, light hearted conversations they used to have all the time, laughing and joking and distracting each other completely from any other problems in their life. They had been reunited for only an hour or so, and already they were back to talking and enjoying each other’s company the way they always had. Every nerve in her body was on fire, but she forced herself to stay as calm as possible.

“Speaking of proposals,” Ymir began hesitantly, more serious now. “I gotta ask. After I left, did you ever have anyone? Any boys, I mean?” She questioned, trying to sound apathetic. She couldn't help her voice from becoming strained as she hesitantly asked,  “Do you, uh - have one now?” She prayed the answer to the last question was no. She'd be devastated if it wasn't. 

Historia shrugged. “None now. Before, there were a few, I guess. Daddy wanted me to find a man, so I tried, but nothing stuck. I just...I couldn’t get myself to care enough. I told myself I did, you know? I tried really hard to love them, but I just couldn’t. I’ve never really been able to feel that way about anyone.” She met Ymir’s eyes. “Except...except you. But you already knew that, right?”

Ymir gaped at her, feeling like a complete idiot.

Historia looked perplexed before her face turned into a look of horror.

“You didn’t know? Oh, no,” She groaned, hiding her face in her hands. “You didn’t know. God, I didn’t mean for you to - I just thought you  _ knew,  _ ” She whined.

“Historia, hey,” Ymir comforted her, taking one of her hands and pulling it away from her face.

“I didn’t know, but wow. That’s amazing fucking news.”

Historia peered at her nervously through her fingers. “It is?”

"It sure as hell is."

"Does that mean...You feel the same?

Ymir looked at her as if she’d asked her if the sky were blue. “Of  _ course  _ I feel the same. I thought  _ you  _ knew.”

Historia beamed and threw her arms around Ymir, who laughed and held her close.

“I’m still angry with you,” Historia insisted, refusing to cry again. “Absolutely furious, you hear me?” She pulled back and looked Ymir in the eyes, looking both elated and melancholy at the same time. “But I love you, Ymir. This entire time, I never stopped, not once.”

Ymir brushed a strand of hair away from Historia’s eyes, caressing her face. “Neither did I,” She murmured. They sat for a moment, simply gazing at each other, when Historia suddenly leaned in and met Ymir’s lips with hers. Ymir’s eyes widened in surprise, but she returned the kiss with equal fervor for a brief, intense moment before gently pushing Historia off and looking away.

“Y-Ymir, what is it?” She asked, panicked. “Did I do something wrong? Did you change your mind?”

“No,” Ymir grunted, putting her head in her hands. “No, not at all.” She looked up and met Historia’s eyes again, exasperated. “The opposite. This is just - it’s a lot. And it’s amazing. It’s literally everything I’ve wanted for the last five years, and I just...I don’t want to mess things up.”

Historia moved closer and laid a delicate hand on Ymir’s shoulder.

“You could never mess this up. This is what I’ve wanted too, but we don’t need to rush anything.”

“I know,” Ymir said, “God, you’re too good for me.” Historia grinned.

“Probably, but you got me anyway, so you’ll have to deal with me.”

Ymir smiled slightly. “I might have to propose to you myself one day, won’t I?”

“You sure have a better chance than some guy who tried to jump on stage and give me a ring in the middle of a show.”

Ymir raised her eyebrows. “Someone did that?”

Historia nodded. “You never know what to expect with the work I do.”

“I hope it happens again soon, I’d love to meet the guy. Face to fist, if you catch my drift.”

“Oh, you be quiet!” Historia chided, leaning in to kiss her again. She shifted over so that she was on top of Ymir, her legs on either side of her hips. She touched the back of Ymir’s neck, trailing her fingers along her spine while Ymir ran her hands down Historia’s back until her hands were on her behind, giving it a light squeeze.

She gasped and pulled back slightly to look at Ymir, admiring her once again.

“I’ve wanted this so much, Ymir,” she whispered against her lips. “Ever since you left, this is all I could think about, every night.”

She kissed her slowly, running her tongue along Ymir’s bottom lip.

“You and me both,” She replied, pulling her closer.  “You have no idea.”

Ymir stood then, Historia's legs still wrapped around her waist.

“You’re stronger now, huh?” Historia laughed as she was picked up, “You don’t look it much.”

Ymir smirked. “It’s my secret superpower,” she quipped, meeting her lips again.

Historia ran a hand through her soft, short hair, relishing in the feel and scent of it.

“Historia,” Ymir said breathlessly, “Where’s your bedroom?”

“At the end of the hall,” She answered in a soft whisper. She giggled when Ymir bit her neck and carried her to her room, dropping her on the bed and falling on top of her.

“Cute curls,” Ymir said, stroking a soft, precise ringlet. “Are they permanent?”

“Only if you want them to be,” Historia replied cheekily. All these years, and she was  _ still  _ too cute for her own good.

Ymir yanked off her shirt while Historia pulled down her pants and lifted her hips to allow Ymir to remove her dress, sighing in relief when she unhooked her girdle.

“You dance in this thing, huh?” Ymir commented dumbly, as that was all she could think to say. She took in the sight of Historia’s body, appreciating every gorgeous part of it.

“You get used to it. Now shut your trap, mmkay?”

Ymir grinned and ran her lips along Historia’s shoulder, stopping to nip her collarbone. She let out a tiny yelp, reaching around Ymir’s back to unclasp her brassiere.

“Wow,” Historia gasped lamely, staring at Ymir’s chest. “Ymir, you look...You’re so  _ beautiful.” _

Ymir’s cheeks turned red despite herself. She’d received plenty of compliments from both men and women, all having to do with her looking scandalous or sultry or too provocative, just because she wasn’t as modest or sweet looking as the girls they were used to going out with. People found her attractive in a way that made them want to spend the night with her and never be seen with her during the day, which is what they usually did (or, in the case of men,  _ tried  _ to do. The mere thought of being with a man nauseated Ymir). ‘Beautiful’ was certainly something she’d never been called.

“Shut up,” She grumbled, for she had no idea what else to say. Historia laughed as she was kissed again, running her hands down her smooth back. She was on fire, and Ymir was completely to blame.

Ymir trailed her hands from Historia’s thighs, to her hips, to the curve of her waist and up to her chest.

She responded enthusiastically, moving her leg so that it was between Ymir’s and rubbing it directly on her. Ymir gasped and pulled up Historia’s other leg up so that she could move her own knee in between Historia’s, grinding against her. She pressed harder, and Historia made a noise that sounded like a strangled combination of a sigh and a whimper. Ymir kissed the back of the knee that she had pulled up, admiring how flexible she was; All those splits and high kicks really did make a difference.

She hooked Historia’s leg over her shoulder and moved against her again, her leg rubbing hard against Historia’s core. She let out another high, lovely sound, and Ymir didn’t think she’d ever heard anything sweeter in her life.

“I’m so happy, Ymir,” Historia sighed softly, looking up at her through hooded lashes. “I love you -“ she gasped sharply when Ymir bit the back of her thigh - “ _ So  _ much.”

Ymir bent down to kiss her neck, her jaw, her cheek, her lips; No part of her was left untouched.

“I love you too, Historia,” she whispered, “I’ll never stop.”

She trailed her mouth down Historia’s chest until she reached her breast, lightly nipping at the sensitive area. Historia grasped her hair, pulling slightly as Ymir continued to play with her.

“Is this what you want?” Ymir asked lowly, looking up at her.

“Yes, shit, yes,  _ don’t stop.  _ ”

She tightened her hold on Ymir’s hair and pulled her up, squeezing Ymir’s leg tightly between her own and bringing her face close.

“Say my name again,” She panted, bending her leg more, “I haven’t heard it in so long  _.” _

_ “Historia,”  _ she groaned as she moved against her again, the heat between them building rapidly. “Historia, I’ve wanted you for so long. I’m  _ yours  _ , I’ve always been yours.”

Historia closed her eyes caressed Ymir’s face in her hands, stroking her cheek in a silent show of appreciation. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d been so content and filled with joy as she was now, and still had a hard time believing it was really happening.

Ymir moved her hand down between Historia’s legs, running her fingers along her inner thigh for a moment, enjoying the look of frustration on her face as she teased her.

Historia cried out when she touched her, grasping Ymir’s arm tightly.

Ymir slowly continued, adoring everything about the girl in front of her. How did she get so lucky? She didn’t know if fate was real, but finding Historia in such an unexpected place and having her like this sure made her feel like it was.

Suddenly, her sounds of pleasure turned into what sounded like small sobs, and Ymir could see tears falling from her eyes in the dim light of her room.

“Historia?” She questioned urgently, “What happened?”

“I - jeez, I wasn’t supposed to cry again,” she said with a quaky laugh. “This is embarrassing, huh?”

“No, baby, hell no,” Ymir reassured her, kissing her cheek where her tears ran.

“I don’t want you to stop,” Historia said in a hushed voice, raw with emotion, “I just - God, Ymir, I missed you so much.  _ So much  _ .”  She pulled her down to press their foreheads together, tightening her arms around her neck.

“You can’t leave me again, okay? You have to swear. I won’t be able to take it if you leave.”

She sounded so vulnerable, so damaged - Ymir didn’t even notice the tears that fell from her own eyes, mixing with Historia’s. They were both more emotional than they’d been in years, and it was unfamiliar for both of them.

“I won’t. I swear,” she assured her, brushing her lips against the side of her head. “Now that I have you, I wouldn’t be able to handle losing you. Not ever.”  

She nodded and kissed her again, and pulled Ymir’s hips closer with her legs, which Ymir took as a signal to continue.

Historia let out a tiny whimper when Ymir touched her again, using her thumb to stroke her.

“More,” she gasped, “Please, more.”

Ymir took her time.

She lightly touched Historia’s clit, and she shuddered at the sensation. Historia gasped and twitched every time she stroked it, and her reactions were like  _ music  _ to Ymir.

She took Krista’s breast in her mouth again, this time licking and sucking hard enough to leave a bruise that she was certain she would appreciate looking at later.

Historia thrust upward into Ymir’s hand, desperate for more contact.

“Ymir, please,” she pleaded breathlessly, “I need you  _ so bad  _ .”

She trembled again when Ymir increased her speed slightly.

“Anything you want," Ymir murmured.

Historia was wet enough that she could slowly slide her index and middle fingers inside at the same time, still using her thumb to rub her clit.

“Oh,  _ fuck _ ,” She cried frantically as Ymir moved her fingers in and out faster.

“ _ Don’t stop  _ ,” she whined loudly, arching her back to allow Ymir better, deeper access.

She slowed her pace, curling her finger as she slid in and out, hitting a spot that made her shiver and groan with pleasure each time.

She increased her pace again, and Historia dug her nails into her back so hard it was sure to leave marks, but she didn’t care; seeing Historia this way, desperate and gorgeous and _hers_ \- it was worth any physical pain she may cause Ymir.

She kissed her again, but Historia’s mouth just hung open, unable to do anything but cry out in ecstasy.

Ymir increased her speed when Historia started to make short, loud cries, over and over again until she let out one last, long moan that was almost like a scream.

“ _ Ymir _ !” She arched her back as every part of her body seized up. Ymir continued her movements, helping her ride out her orgasm, which lasted longer than she expected, much to her satisfaction.

She couldn’t even begin to describe how amazing it felt to see Historia that way, hear her scream her name, make her moan and shake and come like that. It wasn’t until she was done that she realized how wet her  _ she  _ was; still, she didn’t think she would be able to get off completely tonight, as Historia didn’t appear to have the mental or physical energy to do anything more.

She didn’t mind at all. She was with her, finally, and that was more than enough.

Historia lay quivering on the bed, mouth hanging open, eyes completely unfocused.

God, she was a beautiful mess.

Forcing herself to ignore the intense throbbing she felt, she carefully took Historia in her arms and held her close, kissing her flushed shoulder.

She gently rubbed her hand up and down Historia’s arm as she continued to twitch and shiver, despite hardly being conscious.

“Are you okay?” She whispered, and Historia made a tiny hum of affirmation.

“Ymir,” she said shakily after a few moments, barely audible.

“Hm?”

“I’m glad I found you.”

“Me too, Historia,” she responded, brushing her lips against her ear.

They both slept better than they had in years.


	3. Chapter 3

Historia opened her eyes in a sleepy, content haze. She had only just woken up, and already she remembered reuniting with Ymir, feeling her touch, hearing her voice.

She rolled over, fully expecting to be embraced in Ymir’s arms, only to be met with an empty bed.

She sat straight up and looked around, panicking when she didn’t see her in the room. 

_ “Ymir?” _ She yelled frantically, terrified that she’d left again. If she had, Historia didn’t know how she would ever get over it. She would hate Ymir, she would hate herself for allowing herself to be with her again and feel this way, she might  _ die - _

Ymir suddenly hurried into the room, worry etched across her face.

She really needed to stop being so dramatic; it wasn’t good for her health.

Ymir’s hair was a mess, her eyeliner was smudged, and her outfit from last night was terribly wrinkled. Historia felt like she was looking at a goddess.

“What is it? Are you okay?”

Historia took one look at her and sighed heavily in both relief and exasperation with herself for being so paranoid. Then again, she really couldn’t blame herself.

“I just...Nothing, it’s nothing,” She said, shaking her head. 

Ymir frowned and sat on the bed next to her, taking her in her arms. 

“I told you I’m not leaving, dummy. I was just making you breakfast, like the fuckin’ sweetheart I am,” She kissed her head. “I’m assuming you still like waffles, seeing as you got one of those fancy things that makes ‘em.” 

“A waffle maker?”

“Whatever,” Ymir dismissed, kissing her neck. Historia laughed and pulled her closer, her heart still racing just as it did last night, only with less adrenaline and more happy excitement. 

“I don’t want waffles,” She said, placing her head on Ymir’s shoulders and closing her eyes, “I just want you.”

“You got me,” Ymir promised as she rested her chin on top of Historia’s head, still feeling the rush that came from finding her. She wondered if she would ever _ stop _ feeling it. They stayed like that, relishing in the feeling of finally having each other back. 

“Ymir?” Historia said softly after a minute, “Do you smell something burning?”

“Oh,  _ shit,”  _ she cursed, getting up quickly. Historia laughed as she dashed out of the room, groaning loudly from the kitchen. 

Ymir walked back into the room, looking defeated. 

“Do you just wanna go out for breakfast instead?” 

Historia smiled suggestively. “Sure. I know a great place, and it’s right here.” She took Ymir’s wrists and pulled her down on the bed, moving closer. “It’s real great for _eating out_.” She was obviously trying to sound seductive, but Ymir just laughed.

“You’re so corny, you know that? You’re ridiculous. And terrible at sex jokes.” 

Historia pouted. “Fine. Where do you want to go?” 

Ymir stretched, thinking. 

“Have you been to that place down the street from here? Café Maria, or something like that?”

“Yeah! I love that place.  _ They  _ have good waffles.”

“Neat. Let’s go there, and then we can talk about eating out somewhere else, sound good?” 

“Not yet,” Historia flopped down on her back. “I want to be alone with you a little longer.” 

“Gladly,” Ymir said, lying next to her. Historia moved closer to face her, holding one arm across her waist.  

“I can’t believe you’re here,” she said quietly. 

“Neither can I,” Ymir said in an equally soft tone, playing with a strand of her hair. It used to be hard to resist touching the piece of hair in her locket, and she’d missed how soft and silky it was. “I’m still scared I’m dreaming.” 

“Jeez, when did  _ you  _ become such a cornball?” Historia quipped.

“It’s only because I’m in shock. Enjoy it while it lasts.”

“I really will,” Historia said happily, kissing Ymir’s throat. “I feel that way too. I guess we better not sleep, huh?” 

“Better not,” Ymir agreed, running her hand down Historia’s spine. 

“It was so hard without you,” Historia said, “You were...You  _ are  _ my person, Ymir. I couldn’t be myself with anyone else, or trust anyone else, or  _ love  _ anyone else. I thought I’d get over it eventually, but I never did. And now…” She trailed a finger along Ymir’s collarbone, meeting her eyes.

“Now you’re back, and I’m so scared you won’t stay. I’m scared that it’s too good to be true, that I’ll lose you, and I-“

She was cut off by Ymir’s lips on hers briefly.

“Stop it,” Ymir ordered. “You won’t. When I left before, it was because I  _ had  _ to. I would have rotted away in that town, and you would have had to watch. I had no house, no money, nothing. I have all that now, and you better believe I’m keeping you along with it all.”

Historia hesitated and looked down. 

“What if something happens again? What if you lose everything, or have to leave here?”

“I won’t,” Ymir said, “But if I did, I’d take you with me. It’s different now. You don’t have anyone holding you back anymore. You know I would have taken you with me in a second if I could before.” She reached over to stroke her cheek with her thumb, and Historia closed her eyes, enjoying the soft sensation.

“Long as you’ll have me, I’ll stick with you. That’s a promise.” 

“I trust you,” she murmured without opening her eyes. “Just...don’t break my heart again. I’ll fall apart if you do.” 

Ymir’s chest tightened at the sad, soft tone of her voice. She held her in her arms and pulled her closer. 

“I know. I never will. If you ever fall apart, I promise, I’ll always be here to help put you back together, got it?” 

Historia nodded and settled her head against Ymir’s chest, relaxed by the sound of her heartbeat.

“You’re mine, I’m yours. That ain’t gonna change.”

She really  _ had  _ become soft. She hadn’t realized it since Historia was never around, but now that she was, it seemed like she’d become a sentimental idiot. 

They stayed like that, holding each other, listening to each other’s breathing, for several more minutes before Ymir noticed the time on the clock. 

“We should go now, if we wanna get there when it’s not crowded.”

Historia made a displeased noise, already dozing off again.

“Fine,” She said hoarsely, reluctantly untangling herself from the sheets and Ymir’s arms.

She sat on the side of the bed and stretched her arms, allowing Ymir to appreciate the curve of her shoulder blades, the dimples in her back, and the indentation her spine made. She felt like an idiot, unable to stop staring at her and admiring her.

“Don’t look,” She ordered, looking at her over her shoulder. Ymir raised an eyebrow.

“I’m pretty sure I’ve seen it all by now,” she said, confused.

“Still! It’s different like this. Don’t look.” 

Ymir rolled her eyes and closed them, resisting the temptation to take a peek

“Okay, you can open your eyes,” she called from behind her dressing screen. Ymir could still see the silhouette of her body, lithe and graceful. She was starting to regret suggesting they go out, wanting to stay in and have a repeat of the previous night.

She sat back on the bed when Historia came out from behind her screen wearing a sleeveless, peach colored tea dress with beige lace accents around the neckline, waist and hem. Ymir had seen plenty of dresses just like it, but on her, it looked like it belonged to a princess.

Ymir watched as she arranged her hair in a complicated updo that was impressively ornate for the short amount of time it took, topping it with a cloche hat that matched the lace on her dress. 

“I don’t think I’ve seen a single lady with long hair like that since I moved here. Isn’t it a hassle?” She inquired, standing and walking up behind her, placing her hands on Historia’s hips.

She shrugged and swiped her finger in a small pot of rouge, dabbing it onto her pale cheeks. 

“Getting it curled is a real pain in the neck. I have to go back every month, and it’s not cheap, and it takes ages. I wanted to keep it straight, but I’d  _ really  _ stick out if I did that, so I usually only let it down when I’m on stage. Drives the guys wild.” She pinned her hat in place and turned away from the mirror, giving Ymir that same, bright smile she’d missed so much. 

“Drives me wild too,” Ymir added slyly, tugging a curl near her cheek loose, “You make Mary Pickford look like a real hag.” 

Historia looked down shyly, but Ymir could tell she was hiding a pleased smile. 

“One second,” She said, going into her bathroom. She came out with a wet cloth and a hair brush, causing Ymir to roll her eyes.

“Already? Less than a day, and you’re back to your old makeover habits.”

“It’s not a makeover, silly. I’m just fixing you up, you look like a mess.”

Ymir sighed in exasperation as Historia wiped the smudged kohl off her eyes with the cloth and ran a brush carefully through her tousled hair. She frowned adjusted her collar.

“Ymir, do you even own an ironing board?” 

“Should I?” 

“Of course you should, look how wrinkled your clothes are!”

Ymir laughed at how little Historia had changed. She was always finicky over little things, and although it could be a bit much, Ymir loved it about her.

“It’s not  _ my  _ fault they’re wrinkled. I would have taken them off much more carefully if someone else wasn’t in such a hurry.”

“Liar,” Historia countered with a glare and a blush. 

She put away the rag and brush when she finished, grabbing her bag and keys.

“Hold on,” Ymir put her hand on the doorknob to stop her from opening it, taking her waist and drawing her close.

“I can’t get enough of this,” she said with a warm smile, leaning down to kiss her again. It was unlike the other’s they’d had so far, all so filled with need and heat and desperation. This was gentle, supple and unhurried. They separated slowly, not opening their eyes right away; that kiss in particular felt especially dreamlike. 

They smiled at each other when their lids fluttered open, Historia opening the door and locking it behind them.

An elderly woman who lived a few doors down the hall gave her a dirty look at her as she passed by, muttering something about ‘degenerate youth’.

Historia was confused for a moment before she realized what she was referring to. 

“Oh, no,” she said in a mortified whisper, her hand covering her mouth. “Oh, no, no,  _ no.”  _ She looked up at Ymir with frantic eyes. “Do you think...do you think everyone  _ heard _ ?”

“Nah, not everyone,” Ymir said casually, “I’m sure the people in the next building down the street couldn’t hear a thing.”

“Oh, god,  _ why,”  _ she groaned, hiding her bright red face in her hands. “I can never face anyone here again!” 

“Hey, if anything, they were just jealous of the lucky stud who was with you _.  _ They all know what hot stuff you are.” Ymir consoled, leaning down to speak in her ear. “You got nothing to be embarrassed about. Those sounds you were making last night were the sweetest music I ever heard.”

Historia slapped her shoulder and quickly left the hall, Ymir laughing as she followed her.

* * *

 

They walked to the café with arm in arm, Historia still blushing and elbowing Ymir in the ribs each time she jokingly mentioned what had happened. She acted irritated, but she was overjoyed to be teased by her again, even if it was one of the things that had bothered her in the past. 

They sat next to each other in one of the half-circular booths, their shoulders touching and their hands interlocked. Ymir really was glad they were in the big city when they were; Back in their hometown, or even in Chicago ten years ago, they’d have to hide their feelings completely. Kissing in public was still too much, but at least they could be somewhat open about their relationship without being assaulted for it. 

“So tell me,” Ymir began after they ordered, twirling one of the curls that was loose in Historia’s face around her finger. “What’ve you been doing all this time? Besides being a little harlot, that is.” 

Historia gave her a disapproving look.

“I am  _ not  _ a harlot. I’m a performer. I may not be very good, but I make a living.”

“Uh huh,” Ymir teased with the same casual smirk that had always charmed  _ and _ annoyed Historia. “Do all the girls tell themselves that, or just you?”

Historia glared at her and looked away, taking a sip of her drink. 

“Hello? You forget how to talk or something?”

Historia sighed delicately and placed her cup down, unable to stay annoyed with her.

“Well,” she began, “I’ve actually been traveling around a little. Not much, I’ve just been to a few clubs and cabarets and in nearby cities that heard about me and asked me to perform for them. It was a real shock the first time. I’d never been away from our hometown, and suddenly I was going from one city to another, just like that. I’ve gotten lots of reviews, and I even got recognized on the street two or three times. I clipped out all the articles mentioning me and pinned them to my wall, silly as that sounds.” She laughed timidly. “Gosh, I sound full of myself, don’t I?”

Ymir gave a knowing smirk. “You  _ are  _ full of yourself though, right? You’re totally glowing talking about this. Be a little self absorbed. It’s fine.”

“Well, maybe a little,” Historia admitted, much to Ymir’s satisfaction.

“Why dancing?” She inquired. “Especially this kind? It’s probably the last thing I’d expect you to do.”

Historia nodded. “Me too. I never could have seen myself doing this, but after I learned a few moves, I  _ had _ to learn more, if that makes sense. When I’m on stage, there’s so much happening and so much to focus on, and it’s a huge relief from what’s always going on in my head. And...Well, I guess the attention is sort of nice.”

“Does your old man know what you do here?”

Historia shook her head quickly. “Goodness, no. I think he would just about have a heart attack if he found out his daughter was behaving like such a tramp!”

“So you  _ do  _ admit you’re a tramp,” Ymir leered.

“I do not!” She insisted, “In the eyes of my father, maybe, but he’s just a crotchety old man. I don’t care about him anyway.”

Ymir looked impressed. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you talk that way about your deadbeat dad. It’s kind of a turn on.”

Historia looked up at her coyly. “I could say a lot worse than that, if you like.”

“Anytime, please,” Ymir said. 

“I’ll think up some good burns eventually,” Historia said with a small laugh. 

“Tell me more,” Ymir said, “Like that new name. ‘Krista Lenz’? Where’d you come up with that?”

“Back when I was still a waitress at a speakeasy I had a couple drunk guys come in and start talking about how my eyes looked like crystals or something. One of them said that he felt like looking into them was like looking into a ‘crystal lens’. It didn’t really make sense, but I thought it sounded nice. So, when the place I worked at gave me the opportunity to be a dancer, I became Krista Lenz. Using my old name in a brand new place like this didn’t feel right anyway.”

“I guess it’s got a nice ring to it.” Ymir furrowed her brow. “When the hell did you learn how to dance like that?”

Historia looked proud. “I asked some of the girls who danced there to show me a few moves, and I loved it. I guess I picked it up pretty fast, because after a few weeks they asked me if I wanted to perform.”

“Well, you’re damn good at it,” she said. “Little too good, if you ask me.” 

“I’m glad you liked it,” Historia said. “It’s not a cheap life, either. I have to pay for all my own costumes and makeup, plus my rent is sky high. The extra cash I get from customers when I’m serving drinks is life saving.”

An unpleasant thought occurred to Ymir.   


“Historia,” She said cautiously. She knew how showgirls earned extra money in these places, and like she said, Historia’s dresses and jewels didn’t look cheap. “You haven’t been...”   


Historia’s eyes widened. “No, oh god, no!” She insisted. “Well, plenty of customers have tried, of course, but I would never. I just smile and flirt a little. It gets me good tips.”   


Ymir sighed in relief. It wasn't that she would have judged  _Historia_ for doing such things, but she knew how women who did were treated, and the idea of Historia in that situation was 

sickening. Not to mention, she couldn't stand the idea of strange men laying their filthy hands on her. She quickly pushed the thought out of her mind. 

“Well, you lemme know next time one tries, and I’ll knock ‘em dead, got it?”   


Historia have a short laugh. “You’d be knocking a lotta fellas, then.”   


Ymir grinned mischievously. If it was for Historia, she wouldn’t mind a bit.

“So, how long have you been in the city?” She asked, changing the subject.   


“A little over a year now,” Historia replied, and hesitated. “I looked for you, Ymir,” she said in a quieter voice. “The first two or three months, I asked everyone I knew if they’d heard of you. No one 

had, so I figured you maybe left the city, or...” she paused uncomfortably. “Well, you know I’m the worrying type,” she said with a small, awkward laugh. “I didn’t know if you were okay or not. I just 

tried not to think about it.”   


Ymir scoffed. “Please. I’m not kicking the bucket until I want to, and that won’t be for a while.

Historia smiled again, and it set Ymir’s heart on fire.

“I’ll count on that. But what have  _ you  _ been doing? I never even asked.”

Ymir hesitated. Under any other circumstances, she would never tell anyone who wasn’t in the mob with her what she did, but it was Historia. She knew she could trust her.

“Well,” She began, “You ever heard of the mafia?”

It was Historia’s turn to be shocked.   


“The  _ mafia? _ ” She exclaimed loudly, and Ymir hurried to shush her when several people glanced over at them.   


“Sorry, Sorry,” She apologized before leaning in. “The mafia?” She repeated, a whisper this time. “Are you serious?”

“As a heart attack,” Ymir said plainly, taking a sip of her drink. 

“Ymir, that’s so dangerous!”   


“Not really, long as you have it in with the right folks,” she said casually, leaning back in her seat. “I stay on everyone’s good side and things work out just fine.”   


Historia frowned. “You, on people’s good side? I don’t believe it for a minute.”   


“Ha ha, very funny.” Ymir deadpanned. “I can be pretty damn charming when I feel like it, you know.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” she responded, although the worry in her tone hadn’t completely eased. “You’re a girl, though. I didn’t know girls could even  _ be  _ in the mafia unless they were related to someone.”

““Levi - that’s my boss - has a couple girls working for him. He just keeps us on the down low. Says it helps him, since no one would peg ones like us to be involved in this business.”

“The likes of you? What do you mean?”

“We... keep things subtle. The only girls people think are associated with the gang are the other member’s girlfriends, and they’re always dolled up in the best jewels and dresses and hair, constantly yapping about everything that’s going on in the family, drawing all kinds of attention to themselves. If anything, it’s good, because it keeps the focus off us. We can walk right into enemy territory and not get a second glance.”

“Enemy territory?” Historia repeated nervously, “I don’t like that idea.”

“Nah, don’t sweat it. I never go anywhere if I don’t know exactly how to handle the situation. She sighed grimly.  “Speaking of work, I’m a little screwed.”

“What do you mean? How?” Historia asked worriedly. Ymir sighed. “I was supposed to be on a job last night to find some guys who were selling dope in our territory, but I got a little...distracted,” she said, eyeing Historia. “My boss is gonna  _ kill  _ me.”

“You don’t...mean that literally, do you?” Historia vaguely knew how tough the mafia was, and wasn’t sure how worried she should be.

“Nah, not now,” she said. “He actually likes me, in his own way, but he’s still not the lenient type. I’ll get major shit if I screw this up any more.” 

“Well, how can you fix it? Can you take care of it before he finds out?” Historia was growing more anxious by the second. Perhaps she was overreacting, but she didn’t want to risk  _ anything  _ happening to Ymir. 

“Just have to take whatever he gives me like a grown up, I guess. It doesn’t matter now, though. I got to see you, and be with you, and that’s a thousand times more important than any job.”

The look of concern on Historia’s face didn’t dissipate completely, but her lips still turned up a bit at the corners.

“Your safety is the most important, silly,” she reprimanded. She put her arms around Ymir and laid her head on her chest. Ymir returned the embrace, not caring if anyone was bothered by it. 

“Nothing can happen to you,” she muttered, “I don’t care what you have to do to keep yourself safe. Just don’t get hurt, okay?”

“Come on, you think you need to tell me that? I’ve managed just fine this entire time, I’ve got it. I told you, I ain’t leaving you, no matter what.” 

“You better mean that,” Historia mumbled. “What’s your job like, anyway? I mean, I’m assuming you don’t have an office.”

“It’s a lot to explain,” Ymir said, “We have...gathering spots, I guess. You know that big hotel on Oak Street? That’s HQ.” Historia set her drink down with a  _ thump,  _ eyes wide. 

“I always knew something suspicious was going on there! It never felt quite right when I’d pass by.”

“Yeah, a bunch of street rats and hoodlums hang around the place. We never let ‘em in, don’t worry.”

Historia nodded thoughtfully. “To be honest, I always sort of wanted to go in, but it looked a little too creepy.”

“Yeah?” Ymir said, a glint in her eye, “How’d you like to see it for real?”

Historia raised her eyebrows. “Are you sure that would be alright? I never got the impression that strangers were welcome in gang territory.”

Ymir waved a hand dismissively. 

“Please, you’re not a stranger. I tell ‘em you’re with me, and you’re good to go.” She paused, noticing Historia’s look of concern. “Obviously, you don’t have to. I don’t want you doing anything you aren’t a hundred percent okay with.”

Historia shook her head and smiled. 

“No, it’s not that. I just don’t want to make anyone else uncomfortable, if they aren’t used to new people or anything…” 

Ymir tossed her head back with a laugh.

“Trust me, nothing can make those goons uncomfortable. It’ll be just fine.”

“Well, alright then,” Historia said, surprised at her own excitement. “Let’s see it.” **  
**


	4. Chapter 4

“Here it is,” Ymir announced, staring up at the massive hotel. The two of them has completely lost track of time together, and it was already early evening. The hotel was lit up, making it seem even more exciting than it did during the day. “Shall we?”

Historia nodded, both excited and nervous.  “Are you sure it’s okay for me to be here? I don’t want anyone to be bothered by me.”

“You’re with me, no one will bat an eye,” Ymir assured her. 

“Alright,” Historia said hesitantly. “Let’s go.”

She looked around with wonder when they entered the lobby. It somehow seemed even bigger on the inside, with huge chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and a grand imperial staircase with sparkling gold railings descending from the third floor. The air was thick with smoke from cigars, and low jazz music played on a record player in the middle of the room. Everyone except Historia seemed to be perfectly at home, and she couldn't help but be uncomfortable with how out of place she felt. 

“Pretty neat, huh?” Ymir grinned at Historia’s awestruck expression.  “You should see the bar.”

“Is it grander than this?” Historia asked, still dreamily examining her surroundings.

“Nah, but it’s got gin, and I could sure as hell go for some of that right now." 

Historia laughed as Ymir took her hand and led her further into the bustling hotel.  The bar was twice as packed as the lobby, and Historia was surprised to see so many people drinking during the day, so out in the open. She supposed there wasn’t much risk; the prohibition officers weren’t likely to raid a _mob_ for drinking. 

A hulking man with blonde hair and a crooked nose approached them, full drink in hand.

“Ymir,” He greeted pleasantly, “Long night?”

Clearly, Historia’s attempt to make Ymir look fresh and well rested had failed. She looked nothing like a girl who went home to her own house the night before. 

“Yeah, something like that,” She replied casually, putting an arm around Historia’s shoulders.

He set his drink down, intrigued. “You gonna introduce me to your little pal here?” His tone was overtly suggestive. 

“I’m Krista,” Historia reached out a hand. “Or - well, you can call me that. Ymir calls me Historia.” She felt a thrill rush through her as the words left her mouth. Describing Ymir in the present tense and using her real name in the same breath was far more overwhelming than it should have been. 

Reiner seemed to notice her stiffness, staring at her for a moment before nodding and shaking her hand. 

“I’ll stick with Krista. It's easier.” He sat down at the bar, gesturing with his hand for them to sit beside him. 

Historia sat between the two and examined the bar, intrigued. There was a peculiarity about this place - a strange mystery or secret that she felt lucky to be let in on.

“So tell me,” He began, “What’s a dame like you doin’ with a scary brute like Ymir?”

“Jesus, Reiner, put a damn sock in it, would ya?” Despite her irritation, there was a touch of a smile on Ymir’s face.  Reiner just chuckled, and Historia could tell that teasing Ymir was a pastime of his. She couldn’t blame him; Ymir’s reactions had always been entertaining, especially when there was some truth to the jests. Despite her elegant features and willowy frame, Ymir's personality could certainly be brutish at times. 

“We go a long way back,” Historia explained, meeting Ymir’s gaze. “It’s been a while since we last saw each other, but she found me.” 

Reiner gave her a peculiar look before his expression turned into one of realization.

“You wouldn’t happen to be the girl in that locket Ymir is so protective of, would you?” 

“The hell?” Ymir clasped the locket defensively. “How do you know what’s in my locket?”

“I caught you ogling at it once or twice,” he said casually, “You were staring at it like it was the Mona Lisa or somethin’.” 

“What? I - no I wasn’t!” She stuttered, uncharacteristically embarrassed. Historia felt herself blushing, flattered and touched. Not to mention, she loved to see Ymir flustered.

“Is that true?” Historia met her eyes again, hoping it was. She loved the fact that the locket actually meant something to Ymir, that she didn’t just lose it or tuck it away. 

Ymir’s face softened when she looked at her, sighing. 

“I already told you,” she leaned in to speak quietly, not wanting Reiner to hear her. “It was all I had when I was missing you.” 

Historia looked at her with more love than either of them had ever seen from another person, and it took immense self control not to grab her and kiss her right there. 

She heard a small short come from Reiner, who could very well guess what she’d said despite not being able to hear her.

“Something interesting to you?” Ymir shot an accusatory glare at him, who just raised his hands in mock surrender.

“Not at all. Just never thought I’d see the day you got real feelings for someone, that’s all. Those big heart eyes say everything.” He turned to Historia, lowering his voice enough to seem sneaky, but making sure Ymir could still hear him. 

“Ymir here is a real player. Never seen her with the same girl twice.”

“You wanna lose your teeth, gorilla?” Ymir snapped.

“Hey, Ymir,” called another man across the bar. He stumbled over with a drink in his hand and a pretty girl on his arm, nodding at Ymir’s hand on Historia’s lower back.

“I see you got yourself a new fling,” He said cheerfully, patting her harshly on the back. She pushed his arm away, irritated.

“She ain’t a fling, jackass. And what’s it to you?” 

“Can’t I just be happy for a friend?” He looked around mockingly. “Hold on, there’s no way this pretty thing here would go for you. Hey, sweetheart.” He said, winking at Historia.

“You want a shiner on that horse face of yours? Because that can be arranged.” She threatened.  Jean just smirked and stood back. 

“Nah, I don’t want you hurting your hand again. I’ll see you around.” He looked at Historia slyly. “You too.” 

“Damn fool, that guy,” Reiner commented. 

Ymir nodded. “‘Fool’ doesn’t really cover it."

Historia looked at Jean curiously as he walked away.  “Reiner,” she began, “I noticed…you seem to be alright with us. You know, two girls. Is everyone here like that?” While the city was certainly more open minded than many places, to be in a place during the day where so many people were accepting was rare.

Ymir nodded and took a drag of her cigarette.  “Yeah, it’s nice. It’s a different story with the guys, though. Fruits aren’t really seen too kindly here.” She exhaled smoke and gestured with her cig to a tall man on the other side of the room. “That’s Bert over there. He’s got a thing going with Annie, but a few years back he was caught with some guy he met working a job and nearly got his rear kicked to the curb. It’s mostly men here, and they don’t like anything they can’t get off too. It’s pretty sick.” 

“That’s...horrible, isn’t it?” Historia said anxiously. Ymir shrugged.

“We got a lot of macho men here. Connie just barely gets away with being a little flamboyant and more of a pansy than his girlfriend. Annie’s tougher than Bert, no question, but she’s tougher than most of the men here so there’s really nothing anyone can say. Hell, it’s a good thing Connie even _has_ a girlfriend, else people might get suspicious.”

“Sasha’s definitely got the pants in that relationship, that’s for damn sure,” Reiner joked. 

“Ain’t that the truth,” Ymir replied affirmatively. “I like the guy. Funny little dweeb. Good intentions all around.”

“What about the one next to him? He doesn’t really look manly.” She asked, pointing towards a small blonde boy who practically looked like he could be her twin.

“Oh, that’s Armin,” Ymir said, “He’s the brains. He doesn’t have much going for him when it comes to physical skill, but he can get intel and strategize like you wouldn’t believe. He also does all the numbers and statistics, you know. I don’t know shit about it, so I can’t really tell you more.”

A woman with short, raven hair passed them, and Historia noticed the man Ymir called Jean staring at her longingly from across the room. She didn’t spare any of them a second glance as she got into the elevator going up. 

“And her?” Historia realized she was probably asking far too many questions, but she couldn’t suppress her immense curiosity about the place.

“Mikasa Ackerman,” Reiner explained, “She’s the bosses little cousin, second in command. You touch her or her adopted brother Eren, and it’s lights out before you can say boo. That girl could take out a hundred men without breaking a sweat. She’s in charge when Levi ain’t around.”

“Really?” Historia continued to stare at Mikasa as the elevator doors closed, somber and regal. “A girl’s in charge?” She liked the idea of a big organization like a mob being partially ran by a woman, but it was practically unheard of. 

“Pretty crazy, I know,” Reiner said, “We got a few girls here who do important work, like Ymir. We’re probably the only gang that does. It gives us an edge.”

“Right, Ymir told me that earlier,” Historia said. “Who are the others?”

Reiner nodded to a petite blonde woman sitting in a grey dress on the other side of the room, focusing on a book in her hand. She was only a few inches taller than Historia, and her eyes were a cold, steely blue. She certainly didn’t look like someone Historia would want to be up against.

“Annie Leonheardt. Bert and I have been friends with her since we were kids. She’s about a quarter my size, and can take me out with one kick. Definitely not someone you wanna mess with.”  

“Mikasa’s just about the only person who can beat her in a fight,” Ymir added, “Plenty of others have tried, and so far none have had any luck.” 

“Ain’t that the truth,” Reiner grimaced, clearly still bitter he’d been beaten by her before.

“Hange isn’t here, but she’s our doctor," He continued, shaking off his momentary bitterness. "No doubt she’s an eccentric one, but nice enough. She’s probably off doing experiments as we speak.” 

“She’s sure got a couple screws loose,” Ymir muttered. 

“Sasha,” Reiner continued, “She‘s technically just Connie’s girl, but she does more for the gang than he does. You wouldn’t think so when you see her stuffing her face, but she can be pretty charming when she feels like it. She’s just the right combination subtle and fun, and knows how to work her way around guys from other gangs.”

“Sometimes I think she’s just here for the free food,” Ymir added, sounding both fond and judgmental. 

“Maybe, but she’s just cute enough to get away with it.” Reiner scooted his stool closer to Historia’s.

“Definitely helps having ladies like  _ you _ around,” He said, touching her lower back. “Makes people wanna be nicer.” 

“Keep your damn paws  _ off,  _ big guy.” Ymir demanded, smacking his hand away.

“ Ymir ,” Historia scolded, clearly implying that Ymir should watch her behavior. “Be nice!”

“I just wanna make sure you don’t get attacked by any  _ gorillas,”  _ Ymir said defensively, eyeing Reiner with caution.

“So you really  _ are  _ serious about this one,” Reiner said, impressed. “I didn’t ever think you were the jealous type.” 

Ymir was about to bite back when they heard a piercing scream from the back of the bar. Historia whipped her head around in surprise, but Ymir and Reiner just focused on their drinks, shoulders tensed.

“ Oh my _ god, _ ” Historia gasped, covering her mouth with both hands.

A woman at a table towards the back clasped her arm as a man was pulled away from her by several other men, a fat cigar in his hand. When another girl pulled her hand aside to examine her arm, Historia saw a large, circular burn the size of the cigar tip.

“Did he just - Ymir, what just  _ happened _ ?” She stuttered. Ymir just sighed sadly and took Historia’s hand.

“I won’t let anything like that happen to you, alright? Promise.”

“Let what happen? What  _ was  _ that?” She tried not to sound afraid, but she couldn’t hide her trembling.

Reiner turned around, looking grimly at the poor girl, who sobbed as she was escorted out.

“Always shakes you up the first few times,” He poured himself another drink. “We got a couple’a real sleaze balls in this place. Can’t say anything about it though.” He took a long sip. “His girl, his shitty choices.”

Historia turned to him, dismayed. “ _ His _ girl?  _ His _ choices? She’s not a possession! He can’t really get away with -“

“Historia, please,” Ymir whispered frantically, shushing her. She looked behind her and saw that several people were staring at her, either glaring or looking unpleasantly surprised.

She stopped and turned back, biting her lip and holding back tears.

“It’s alright,” Ymir said, rubbing her back. “Larry’s just a scumbag. No one around here likes him anyway.”

“You oughtta just keep your head down, kid,” Reiner instructed. “Believe me. Look pretty and stick with Ymir, you’ll be fine.”

Historia gave him a look of disgust. “I can’t do that!” She exclaimed, “I can’t just sit here while all this happens!” She turned to Ymir desperately. “Isn’t there something you can do?”

Ymir took a deep breath and shook her head glumly. “I’m sorry, His’. It’s just how things work around here.”

Historia grit her teeth and shook her head before storming out of the bar.

“Shit,” Ymir hissed, slamming her fist down on the table. “I should never have brought her here.”

“She’ll get used to it,” Reiner assured. “By the way. I didn’t wanna mention it in front of her, but I meant to tell you that Levi wants to see you tonight, around seven.”

“Christ, really?” Ymir groaned, “I’m screwed. I was supposed to scope out a joint last night, but it...didn’t really work out.”

“Got a little caught up, eh?” Reiner teased with a grin. “By the way, you might wanna go get her. Nothing good can come from a girl like her alone in a bar jam packed with dirty mob trash.”

“Fuck, right,” Ymir exclaimed, tossing a dime on the bar and hurrying to the door to find her.

“Oh, Reiner,” She stopped and turned briefly, “You touch my girl like that again, I’ll put your lights out, hear me?”

Reiner just smirked and raised his drink at her in affirmation as she rushed out.

As expected, she saw Historia being hassled the minute she left the door. She was batting away several men who were all over her, making vulgar remarks and trying to cop a feel - they clearly didn’t know she was with Ymir, or they wouldn’t have dared.

“Alright, assholes, that’s enough,” she shouted, pushing them off roughly and putting her arm protectively around her. “This is Historia, and she’s with me, so back off before I chop off your balls and dump them in the river.”

One of the men looked impressed. “Say, Ymir’s got a girl now? Didn’t think you could ever get anything that lasted more than a night!”

Ymir shot him a fierce glare. “Keep talking like that and you won’t have a tongue to speak with. And if you put another dirty hand on her, you won’t have one of those either, understand?”

The men laughed, patting Ymir roughly on the back.

“Best keep an eye on that one, aye? A looker like that could get into some trouble.”

“Watch your damn trap, Vince,” she threatened menacingly, tightening her arm around Historia, who was positively fuming.

“Alright, alright,” He said raising his hands in surrender, “You ladies enjoy your night, and we’ll get outta your hair.” He and the other men stumbled away laughing, clearly intoxicated. Ymir sighed.

“I’m really sorry about that. They’re real pieces of work.” She grumbled, guiding Historia out of the hall and into the lobby where it was quieter.

“Why are these people  _ like  _ that?” Historia demanded, furious with both the men in the bar as well as herself for tearing up again. Before she saw Ymir she hadn’t cried in ages, and suddenly it was as if her eyes had turned into waterfalls.

“They started coming on to me as soon as I walked by them! And that woman back there didn’t even do anything wrong!”

“They came on to you because…” Ymir hesitated. “Well, they might have gotten the wrong idea.”

“ _ Wrong idea?   _ What wrong idea?” She demanded. Ymir said nothing, instead looking over at two girls in heavy makeup and tiny dresses who were hanging all over a man, whispering in his ear and being far too flirtatious to be subtle. Historia's mouth hung open in dismay. 

“They thought I was a  _ prostitute?”  _ She looked at the girls, and then down at her own dress. “I don't look anything like them!”

“Of course you don't,” Ymir placated. “They’re just drunk, and when they see a pretty girl they don’t recognize, they can get confused. They’re like big, creepy kids. Never been very bright.” 

“I’ve been around a lot of drunk men, and none of them ever mistook me for  _ that."  _ She furiously wiped the tears from her cheeks, her frustration only worsening them. 

“Just ignore it, okay? They’re morons. And the thing with the cigar, trust me, that doesn’t happen often. Most of the guys here are decent, and even creeps like them aren’t trashy enough to do that kind of thing. Every gang has its garbage. That woman will be fine, she’ll just have a nasty burn for a few days.” She inhaled. “No one here would even think about touching anyone else’s girl, so you’re good, alright? You’re safe. Just stay with me and don’t go runnin’ off on your own around here. Please.”

Historia squeezed her eyes shut and nodded. “Okay, I promise.”  She took a steady breath and leaned her head on Ymir’s shoulder.  “Can you take me home now? And stay at my place tonight?”

“Of course,” Ymir replied, kissing the top of her head. “We should go to mine first, though. I’ve been wearing this thing since last night.”

Historia nodded, still happy despite the stressful situation. She stood straight and willed herself to stay together. She’d been a crybaby the entire time she knew Ymir, and it was only in the last several years that she’d gotten past that long, embarrassing stage in her life. The last thing she wanted was for Ymir’s first impression of her after all this time to be that she was weak or overly emotional. 

“Let’s go,” She said, forcing her voice to remain even. “First, though, I could _ really  _ use a drink.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update! I was literally in the middle of the desert yesterday and didn't have my laptop.  
> Each chapter thus far has essentially just been the development of Ymir and Historia's relationship, but the primary plot will really start in the next chapter. Enjoy your final chapter of pure yumihisu fluff! :)

Ymir asked Historia to wait outside in the hall while she got a change of clothes; her apartment was smaller and far messier than Historia’s, and while she usually wouldn’t care, she didn’t want one of Historia’s first impressions of her after so long to be that she was terrible at keeping house. 

Additionally, she needed a moment alone to collect herself. Badly.

She hadn’t actually taken time to process what had happened, And Christ, it was a  _ lot.  _

She changed her clothes, cleaned the remaining traces of makeup off her face, looked in the mirror, and laughed.

It wasn’t that anything was even funny. It was just  _ wonderful. _

How could she not laugh? The pure insanity of the entire situation was unbelievable. 

She’d found her. Really, truly,  _ found  _ her. Ever since the day she walked away from Historia’s old house, she had an empty space in her heart that never went away, no matter how much she drank or how many girls she took home. 

Finally, it was  _ gone.  _ She felt whole for the first time in years. 

“Alright,” Ymir finally came out of her apartment and locked the door behind her, taking Historia’s hand. “Let’s get outta here.”

The sun had already gone down when they got to Historia’s, and they were eager to get inside and out of the cold. 

it took all of Ymir’s mental energy not to pounce on her as soon as they got in the door. 

“You can make yourself at home,” Historia said, going into her drawers to get nightclothes. “I’ll just go change.” 

Ymir sat down on her bed and looked around the room as Historia went into the bathroom. Her bedroom was similar to her living room with a baby blue quilt, white sheets and pillows, a light oak wood vanity and matching closet, and a messy shelf full of books; Knowing Historia, most likely all mysteries and fairy tales.

“I didn’t really notice earlier, but you got a nice place,” she commented, “Daddy’s money pay for any of it, or was this all you?”

“All me,” Historia said proudly. “I had a bit of money to get me started living in a hotel before I earned enough to get my own place, but I paid him back already, every cent.”

“Your bed is a helluva lot nicer than mine,” she fell contentedly on the soft mattress. Her eyes widened when Historia came out of the bathroom, carefully running a comb through her hair. She wore a mostly sheer silk robe that hung off her shoulders, revealing practically everything. She’d seen her without clothes the night before, but it was dark and Ymir hadn’t been looking much at anything but her face, which she’d missed for so long. Now, though, she could really appreciate what she saw standing in the light in front of her.  “Well, I’ll be damned,” She said with a sly smile, “I don’t remember praying for a visit from a sex goddess any time recently.” 

Historia offered a small smile, though she looked unsure of herself.

“What is it?” Ymir questioned, raising an eyebrow. Historia looked at her for a moment before quickly turning her head.

“It’s...what Reiner said earlier. About all those girls.”

“Oh, Jesus,” Ymir grumbled, “He was just trying to mess with me. It’s not as bad as he made it sound, honest.” 

“It’s okay,” Historia looked back at her, “I just…” 

“Yeah?”

“I know it’s stupid,” she said, mildly embarrassed, “But I can't help it. Knowing that there were other girls…I’m worried I’m not as good as them.” 

Ymir scoffed incredulously and leaned back on her elbows.

“Those other girls were total hacks compared to you. I didn’t care about a single one of them, not even for a second. You, on the other hand…” She reached out for Historia’s wrist and pulled her down in front of her. 

“I don’t even need to tell you how I feel about you at this point, do I?” 

“Guess not,” Historia said with a small smile, lying down beside Ymir and resting against her. 

“You know,” she began, tracing a slow line down from Ymir’s neck to the dip of her collar, “I never mentioned it, but I feel bad about last night,” she told her. “You did everything for me, and I didn’t return the favor.” She sat up and got on top of her, kissing her lips tenderly. “Mind if I make it up to you now?”  “Wouldn’t mind a bit,” Ymir said with a smirk, sitting up. 

Historia slid her hands up her back and pulled her shirt off, eager to see underneath. Ymir sighed in contentment as Historia ran her hands down her arms, kissing her shoulders lightly. She pushed her back on the bed and moved down to unbutton her pants, barely brushing her lips against her navel and pulling them down all the way. She found herself getting nervous, and hastily moved back up to kiss Ymir so slow and deep it made them both lightheaded. 

Without breaking the kiss, Historia hesitantly, but steadily, slid her hand down Ymir’s torso until it was between her legs. Ymir inhaled at the sensation of Historia’s soft and slender fingers on her, and all she could think was that she wanted  _ more. _

Historia steeled herself and trailed her lips lower, taking time to kiss her, chest, breasts and stomach. Ymir squirmed when Historia nipped the skin over her hip bones and pressed her hand into Ymir, who’s arousal was clear. She bit down on Ymir’s inner thigh before gently running her finger up the center of her sex, stopping when she came to her clit and rubbing it with just the slightest amount of pressure. It was enough to make Ymir groan, her hips jolting up into Historia’s hand. 

Truthfully, Historia had no idea what she was doing, but she’d never admit that. Clearly Ymir had  _ plenty  _ of experience in the last several years, and she sure as hell didn’t want to seem like some fumbling, clueless virgin like she had the night before. 

She really tried not to be jealous; it was far too cliche, and she was above that. Still, she felt a sharp pang of envy when she imagined Ymir with any other girl, and that alone gave her the determination to  make Ymir feel as good as possible.

Taking a steady breath and hoping she’d at least be  _ adequate _ ,  Historia stroked Ymir with her tongue, long and slow. Ymir let out a small moan, threading her fingers through Historia’s hair and tugging gently. Historia reached up with her left hand, running it up along Ymir’s torso. Ymir took the hand in hers, grasping her fingers and hissing each time Historia increased her pressure or speed.

Historia used her other hand to push Ymir’s legs open wider, venturing deeper inside her with her tongue. 

Ymir covered her mouth with her hand and bit down in an attempt to suppress her moans, not wanting to disrupt the neighbors two nights in a row.   

She was surprised at how much  _ she  _ enjoyed it. Having Ymir squirming with ecstasy all because of what  _ she  _ was doing was both rewarding  _ and  _ incredibly arousing.

“ _ Historia,”  _ She groaned, “Fuck, that’s good.” 

Historia didn’t stop or slow down once, and Ymir could tell she was nervous by how unsure her movements were. Maybe it was just because it was Historia, but nervous or not, she was amazing.

She vaguely hoped she wasn’t grasping Historia’s hair too hard, but all her thoughts and judgment were clouded in a haze of pure sensation. 

A loud cry escaped her throat when she came, and the sound made Historia feel almost smug; if there ever was a thing she wanted to do well at on the first try, it was this. She licked Ymir’s thigh once more before crawling back on her, straddling one of her legs. When she met her lips again, it was with a sweetness that didn’t at all resemble what she’d been doing with her mouth moments earlier, but was somehow even more intimate.

“So?” She whispered, “How was I?”

Ymir laughed breathlessly, sitting up to hold Historia’s waist and bring her closer. 

“I think you already know,” she murmured against her throat, tugging at the string on her robe. 

Historia assisted her and untied her nightgown, letting it fall off her and revealing herself completely to Ymir, who’s mouth hung open in admiration.

“Jesus, Historia,” Ymir took every detail of her body in the light, from the elegant curve of her narrow shoulders to her slim legs, short but graceful. “You’re fucking gorgeous.” 

“ _ You’re  _ gorgeous,” Historia said cheekily, caressing Ymir’s face and kissing her again. Ymir slipped her tongue into her mouth and ran her thumbs across her breasts, raising goosebumps. She brushed her lips against the flat space in between them and squeezed them gently, loving the feeling of the soft, warm flesh in her hands. 

Historia gasped when she instinctively rolled against Ymir’s leg, cheeks turning red from both arousal and embarrassment.

“Don’t worry,” Ymir said breathily with a smirk. “You’re crazy hot.”

Ymir bent her leg, pressing it into Historia. Historia squeezed it between her thighs, letting out the tiniest whimper as she did so, and Ymir couldn’t believe she’d ever gotten off on anyone else.  _ Nothing  _ compared to the beauty she was witnessing. 

“That good for you?” Ymir checked, although the answer was clear. Historia nodded quickly, inhaling sharply as she moved again, harder this time. 

She looked into Ymir’s eyes, overcome once again with a love so deep, it took her breath away. 

She kissed her then, because she had to. Because she  _ needed  _ to. Because in that moment, she couldn’t imagine doing anything  _ but  _ kissing her. She moaned into her mouth, pressure building in her chest and stomach from the rush of pleasure and emotion.

She held Ymir closer as she bit her neck, sucking hard enough to leave a mark. 

“ _ Ymir _ ,” she cried as she rubbed against Ymir’s leg, the intense friction making her shake.

Ymir tilted Historia back, caressing one breast and squeezing it while she took the other in her mouth, sucking and biting it harder than she had the night before. Historia arched her back, pushing herself closer,  needing  more contact. She wanted every part of them pressed together.

Ymir could feel how wet she was, practically soaking her thigh as she rocked back and forth, hard and fast. 

Ymir grabbed her bottom to help her move faster, and the added feeling of Ymir’s hands on her just intensified the burning building inside her. 

Whenever Ymir was with other women, she always made sure they had a good time purely because it was the sensible thing to do. If they made her come, it was only fair that she did the same for them, and she got satisfaction from knowing she was damn good at it. 

This was different. She  _ wanted  _ to make Historia feel amazing, wanted to see her fall apart the way she did. 

Seeing Historia so turned on - knowing that  _ she  _ was the one doing it to her - It was a thousand times better than any hookup she’d had in the past. She wanted to make her feel that way every day.

Historia closed her eyes and fell forward, desperately wrapping her arms around Ymir’s neck and biting her shoulder in an unsuccessful attempt to stay quiet.

The heat and arousal grew more and more powerful until it came to a peak, taking over Historia’s senses completely. She trembled, her  voice muffled by Ymir’s shoulder as she let out a long, high whine. It wasn’t as overwhelmingly intense as it had been the night before, but it was just as magnificent.

She went limp against her, but kept her arms tight around her neck, as Ymir’s were around her waist. 

“Don’t let go,” Historia pleaded weakly, “Please, don’t.” She vaguely knew she sounded overtly poetic or trite, but in that moment, it was all she could think to say. She never felt as blissful as she did in Ymir’s embrace, and didn’t want to lose it for a second.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Ymir’s whispered, kissing her earlobe and tightening her grip. 

“Good,” she said softly. “I love you, Ymir.”

“I love you too. And not just because you got a talented mouth.”

Historia giggled tiredly.  “You’re even more vulgar than you used to be, aren’t you?”

“Just a little,” She said breathlessly, lying down with Historia on top of her.

“I guess I don’t mind, long as it’s just with me.” She paused suddenly and looked up. “It is...just with me, right? I realized I never actually asked you if there was anyone else, or if-”

Ymir tilted her chin and pressed her lips against Historia’s, effectively quieting her.

“There’s no one else,” she murmured, “There never has been. Not once.”

“Really? You sure?” Historia was moderately embarrassed about how giddy that made her feel. 

“Sure as shit,” Ymir assured, “It’s always been you. If I’d known you felt the same, I would have made my move a long time ago.” She brushed away a strand of hair in Historia’s face, running her thumb down her cheek. 

“It’s you and me. Always has been, always will be. Just us, got it?”

Historia smiled and pressed her ear against Ymir’s heart, comforted by it’s steady beat and the feeling of Ymir’s lithe fingers stroking her head.

“Got it,” she sighed, closing her eyes.

Ymir felt herself beginning to doze off when she noticed the clock, which alerted her that she should hurry back to the hotel if she wanted to meet Levi on time.

“Historia,” Ymir whispered, squeezing her shoulder. 

“Hmm?” Historia hummed tiredly, not opening her eyes. 

“I gotta get going,” Ymir said, painfully reluctant. All she wanted - all she’d wanted for the last five years - was to hold Historia close to her, exactly like she was at that moment. 

“What?” Historia lifted her head, looking at Ymir with anxious eyes. “Why?” 

“Reiner told me the boss wanted to see me tonight when we were at the bar earlier. Keeping him waiting isn’t a great survival choice.”

“Can I come with you?” Historia asked, trying not to sound desperate. She knew she was being clingy, but she couldn’t help it. After so long, she didn’t want to let Ymir out of her sight again. 

“I don’t want you there this time of night. Things get even shadier than usual after dark, and I won’t be able to keep an eye on you when Levi’s busy chewing me out.” 

Normally Historia would argue that she could watch out for herself, but she didn’t want to worry Ymir or be too pushy. She wished their time together could be limitless, though she knew it wasn’t realistic.

“Alright,” she sighed, “I understand.” 

Ymir got dressed while Historia simply put on her robe, looking far too enticing for her (or Ymir’s) own good. 

“I’m sorry,” Ymir said at the door, taking her hand. “But it’s only for a little while.”

“I have another show tomorrow, on the far west side of the city,” Historia said, “Will you come?” 

“And see you dancing around in one of those tiny dresses? Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” She paused. “Well, if I can. I’m gonna be in deep shit with my boss, and I might be occupied. I’ll do my best.” Historia felt anxiety rising in her chest. 

“What kind of shit?” She asked nervously, “Is he...is he gonna hurt you?”

Ymir hesitated, but shook her head. “Nah. I haven’t fucked up  _ that  _ bad yet.”

“Well, I guess that’s a relief,” Historia said, looking down glumly. 

God, Ymir  _ really  _ didn’t want to leave. 

“Hey, come on,” She chided, bringing Historia’s hand to her face and brushing her lips against her knuckles. “I’ll see you tomorrow, and if not that then the day after. I swear.”

She knew the primary reason Historia was so upset by the fact that she was leaving. She didn’t know if she was coming back.

It broke Ymir’s heart that Historia didn’t trust her, but she understood. What bothered her the most was that  _ she _ was causing  _ Historia _ pain; she’d been through more than her fair share. 

“Historia,” Ymir said firmly, putting her hands on Historia’s shoulders. “I’m not gonna leave you again. I know it’s hard, but you have to trust me.”

Historia took in a shaky breath and nodded, mustering the best smile she could.

“I trust you,” she said, “I’ll just miss you, that’s all.” 

Ymir nodded understandingly and brought her close, hugging her tightly. “I’ll miss you too.”

Neither mentioned it, but it was the first time they’d said goodbye since seeing each other again, and it was unpleasant for both of them, even though they knew it was only for a short while.  “I’ll see you soon,” she repeated, stepping back reluctantly, “If I can’t get to your show, I’ll come over the day after, alright?

“Okay,” she sighed, snaking her arms around Ymir’s neck and standing on her tiptoes to kiss her. It never stopped feeling electric, and Historia hated to let it go. 

“I’ll talk to you later. I love you, Historia.” Ymir said, opening the door and walking out.

“I love you,” Historia echoed, waving slightly as she left. She closed the door and leaned against it, suddenly feeling exhausted. She felt such a strange mix of emotions; sad that Ymir left, anxious that she wouldn’t come back, elated that she saw her again, and still shocked by the whole thing. 

Her mind wandered back to the issue of Ymir’s work, which only added to her worry. She only wished there was something she could  _ do;  _ something to help her, or protect her, even though she really didn’t even know what she would be protecting her from.  

She tried to push away the confusing thoughts and feelings, as they were doing nothing but causing her stress.      

Shaking it off, she decided it would be best to simply go to sleep despite the early hour. The last twenty four hours left her physically and emotionally drained, and she needed to be fresh and as energetic as possible the following day. She still had her own job to do, after all.   


End file.
